A kidnapped agent!
by carson34
Summary: Don's been kidnapped and now the team has to convince the DA to let go of the brother so Don can get let go. What will happen to his family too?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author note:**_ Orginally I had this a POV storyline but after not feeling to write this as a POV. I think that POV is not my type of story for Numb3rs. So I am rewritting this story with no POV. I wanted to thank you all that review my story but I decided to delete it and start new one without the POV. First I wanted to start with a little background, Don is married to a woman name Mackynzie "Kenzie" and they have three children together. Most of the cast is on this storyline. Numb3rs and the characters are own by CBS.

_**FBI headquarters**_

Most of the team has gone home expect for Don and Colby. Don picks up his phone and calls his wife.

Don: Hey honey, I am on my way home. I love you.

Don hangs up from his phone and heads to his SUV to go home. He notices that there is a white van and then there is a man that gets out and puts something in his face. The man had laced it with chloroform which puts people to sleep for a couple of hours.

A few minutes later, Colby comes out to see that Don's SUV is still there and his bag and everything is in the back seat. Rather then call Mackynzie, he calls the team. They arrive and start looking for clues.

_**Don and Mackynzie's house**_

Mackynzie is sitting on their couch after putting their kids to bed. Don had called about an hour ago and normally it doesn't take this long to get home. Mackynzie picks up the phone and dials Don's number which goes to voicemail and then she calls the headquarters to find out if there is someone there that knows what's going on with her husband.

Mackynzie: Hi, I am looking for Agent Epps.

Man: may I ask who is calling?

Mackynzie: Mackynzie Epps. He's my husband.

Man: He doesn't have a case and he is not at his desk.

Mackynzie hangs up and starts to get worried about her husband. She decides to call David.

David: Hello Mackynzie.

Mackynzie: Where is Don? I have the right to know. He is my husband and I have the right to know.

David: We don't know what happen.

Mackynzie: What?

David: He's missing.

Mackynzie: What do you want me to do?

David: Stay home with the kids. I am going to call Allan and Charile to come over and hang out with you.

Mackynzie: Okay. bye.

David: Mackynzie, don't worry. We are going to get him back.

Mackynzie: I know.

It's about an hour before Allan and Charile come over. She had already check on the kids and made sure that they were asleep.

_**Unknown Location**_

Don is just starting to wake up and he looks around and doesn't know where he is. He knows that the team would have figure out what happen to him. The man that kidnapped him because of some unknown reason.

Man: I need to get my brother out of jail.

Don: So what? You kidnapped a federal agent. Do you not see that you are going to be in jail for this?

Man: I know but it's worth it to get my brother out of it.

Don: So what you want?

Man: I will let you go if you can get my brother out of jail.

Don: I don't know if I can get him out of jail. It's not up to me. It's up to the DA.

Man: But you can convice the DA.

Don: I will try my best.

Man: enjoy the rest of your night because tomorrow you have phone calls to make!

The man leaves Don to himself. He prays that his wife is okay.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author note:**__ Hey guys I am back and working on Chapter 3 as this chapter is getting posted. I promise to give you all a better look into this story but please be patience with me. I will write it as how I have thought it in my head._

_**Unknown location**_

_Don is waking up from his night. The man is just coming into the room with the looks of breakfast._

_"When are you going to tell me your name?" Don asks the man that kidnapped him._

_"Now if that's what you want. My name is Sam." Sam says to him. "I am going to call your team today and you are going to order them to let go of my brother."_

_"Alright. I will give the order." Don says giving the okay nod. He knows that his team is going to have a back-up plan to get Sam and his brother back._

_**FBI Headquarters**_

_David walks into the conference room with a big file of known suspects that have an agenda for going after Don. Colby and the girls look up to see him putting it on the desk._

_"Okay, so what is our plan?" Colby asks David as he sits down by them. "We need to get Don back."_

_"The person that took him will be calling soon to give us demands about how to get Don back and the minute that we get them then we will be making a plan. I got a feeling that's it's Joshua's brother. Joshua said that his brother Sam will be trying to get him out of jail." David revealed to Colby. David's phone started to ring and he picks up the phone._

_"hello?" David said into the phone and gets the direction and then he hangs up. Colby waits patience for word. "Alright, now we know who it is and what he wants. It's Joshua's brother, Sam."_

_"and now we need to come up with a plan to get them both. How long do we have?" Colby asks to David._

_"in two hours to come up with a plan." David says to him. "I am sure that we can release his brother and then come back to arrest both of them. I think that Don is expecting that's what we are going to do."_

_"Alright lets put it in order and lets go." Colby says as they get up and head to get the brother out of the jail. They get the brother out of jail and then heads to the meeting._

_**Author note:**__ Chapter 3 will be the last chapter of this storyline. I decided to change up the writing to be more detial as someone had email me about it. I am working on a new storyline._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author note:**__ This is the last chapter in this storyline. I am working on a new storyline for Don and it will have him as a single-dad. Mackynzie did not appear in the last chapter but she will this one. I hope that you enjoy it._

_**Meeting place**_

_David and Colby waited patience with Joshua for Don and Sam to get there. They see car lights turn about next to them and look and see Don. They get out of the car and exchange Joshua for Don. _

_"Hey, where's Mackynzie?" Don asks his teammates about his wife. _

_"She's okay." David says to his boss. "Don't worry the other team is waiting for them to get out there."_

_"Good. I need to go check on Mackynzie and my kids. Do you mind driving me to there?" Don asks his friend. They get into the car and head to see them. _

_**Don and Mackynzie's house**_

_Alan is waiting there with Mackynzie and the kids. They see car lights turn into the driveway and Mackynzie walks to the front door and opens it. She waits for someone to come out of the car and wait for them to come to the door. Allan appears to the door. Don gets out of the car and sees his wife running up to him and he wraps his arms around her._

_"Honey, I am okay. I love you." Don says as he gives her a kiss. They head to the couch and he just holds onto her. "Where are the kids?"_

_"Your brother took the kids out. I did not tell them that you were kidnapped. I wanted to make sure that they were safe so your brother has been taking them alot." Mackynzie reveals to her husband._

_**The brothers**_

_"I can't believe the plan went thou." Joshua said to his brother as they were driving. "I mean that they are FBI. They should have known about it."_

_The FBI team turns on their lights and pulls the brothers over and they are arrested._

_**FBI Headquarts**_

_Don and David are getting the questions underway. Don and David walk into the room where they are holding the brothers. _

_"So you think that you can just kidnapped an FBI agent without any trouble from the government. I mean that you made the choices and there are pushiment from them." Don says to the man that kept her hostage. _

_"I'm sorry but I wanted my brother out of jail." Sam says to him._

_"It doesn't matter. You made a choice about it and now you are going to jail." David says to him._

_**House**_

_The kids come into the house and smile at their mom. They had a five year old daughter named Lexi and three year son name Don Jr._

_"Hey, mommy." Lexi greets her mom. "When is Daddy coming home?"_

_"Soon baby girl. Did you have fun with your uncle?" Mackynzie asks her daughter. She nods her head and head to play. It's about 5pm when Don walks into the house and smiles at his wife. Three months later their life returns to normal._


End file.
